Cloud computing relates to the sharing of computing resources that are typically accessed via the Internet. A cloud computing infrastructure typically includes a large number of servers that are configured to execute various programs, such as application servers, web servers, and/or database servers. Accordingly, classification based automated instance management would be advantageous.